


Countdown

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Community: oz_magi, Dom/sub, Domesticity, M/M, Orders, Reverse timeline, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: A relationship in the sum of its reverse-order parts.
Relationships: Tim McManus/Sean Murphy
Kudos: 5
Collections: Oz Magi





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmk418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/gifts).



5.

After Tim lost a bet to Sean over a sports wager, Sean bent him over the arm of the couch and then stuffed his cock down Tim's throat. 

"No talking," he said, conversationally, staring down at Tim's chin. "Sounds only. Nod if you understand."

Tim nodded, the movement awkward. Sean looked down further to where Tim's cock strained against his undershorts. He leaned forward and rubbed the palm of his hand against Tim's bulge, watching Tim's hands clench and then relax as he struggled not to rise up against the pressure of it. 

"Good," Sean said. "Very good."

Tim had never deep-throated before, but he'd been acting eager all night, first playing at cock-warming as Sean let himself grow harder in the heat and softness of Tim's mouth. He'd spent a long time sucking on Sean's balls, moving from one to the next, holding them in his mouth as he sat between Sean's legs. 

While Tim couldn't watch the game, he could hear it well enough, and Sean made sure not to let his enjoyment of football interfere with his enjoyment of watching Tim.

4.

After lunch, Tim returned to his office and was greeted by a stack of internal mail folders, all marked URGENT. 

The first one contained a red jelly cock-ring with little nubs all over it, and Tim thought he had a small heart attack at reading the note inside. 

_Put this on._

Tim zoned out for a few minutes, his mind racing as he tried to decode if this was a gift, message or warning, or simply mis-directed and probably contaminated or--

The phone rang insistently, cutting into Tim's thoughts, and he answered on reflex. "McManus."

"Timmy," Sean said. "Thought you'd have picked up by now."

"Sorry, sir," Tim replied automatically. His cheeks flared hot and he sat up ramrod straight in his chair.

"Are you busy?"

"No, s-- " Tim cleared his throat. "What can I do for-- What do you n--, uh, I. I thought --"

"Change of plans," Sean interrupted smoothly, and there was a level of mirth in his voice that Tim rose up for every time.

"What kind of change of plans," Tim said, gaze narrowing on the sex toy that sat on his desk. He already knew, though. They talked about this a couple of months ago, Sean outlining a scenario where Tim would wear a cock-ring at work, under his clothing, and interact with everyone, inmates and employees alike. Tim had been all for the idea, but mostly he'd done it because Sean Murphy wanted him to. 

"Don't you think it's pretty self-explanatory, Timmy?"

At least the gift turned out to be a gift. For who, really, Tim wondered.

"Put it on now. Remember, don't touch it or yourself again until you see me in person, and I tell you that it's okay."

"Okay," Tim said. He had so many meetings this afternoon. 

Sean laughed, a rich sound. "Try not to sound so happy about it."

"Thank you," Tim said, then hissed, "sir," into the handset and hung up.

3.

After Tim had forgotten to call to say he would be late for the third time in a row, Sean stripped him down to his undershirt and shorts right in the doorway. Tim had barely gotten his key out of the lock. He shoved Tim down the hallway and manhandled him onto the bed. Tim remembered yelling and kicking out; he made contact with Sean's thigh, but Sean's stony expression did not waver as he moved efficiently to restrain and then hog-tie Tim. One final pass where Sean checked that the ropes weren't too tight, and then he left the room entirely.

When the initial denial wore off, Tim shouted himself hoarse with apologies, then turned to bargaining, and then anger. He'd strained against the ropes, knowing they were cutting into his skin, and knowing he would piss Sean off even more for damaging his property. 

Eventually Tim calmed, unable to yell anymore, and no energy left for struggling. He laid there while sounds of the house filtered in to him. The dryer was on, thumping intermittently around what was probably Tim's gym sneakers; Sean must have put them in there. The smells of bacon and onions wafted into his nose; Sean, who made dinner more nights than not, even if it was simple stuff like BLTs and sausage and peppers. If he concentrated, Tim could hear the low murmur of the talk radio station that Sean preferred. 

They'd bought the house together, certainly, but Sean made it a home. He always took care of Tim in ways that Tim -- he didn't -- didn't even _deserve_ \-- all Sean asked for was a simple phone call, and -- 

"Hey, buddy," Sean said, from somewhere above him.

Tim peeled open his eyes and then peered up at Sean through watery vision. 

"Timmy," Sean said, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting his thigh.

Still crying, Tim wiggled his way over to Sean's leg and face-planted on it, tears streaking down his cheeks. His chest ached with how he'd disrespected Sean. He tried to say so, tried to get the words out and they weren't cooperating.

"I know, babe," Sean said. "You were wound up tight. Relax. Just relax."

Sean's big hands swept down over Tim's neck, to his shoulders, down his arms, and then back up again in warm, soothing circles. 

Sean said, "Breathe with me," so Tim did, joining in with Sean's steady count. 

2.

After Keller got shipped off to Cedar Junction and Tim witnessed the sheer longing under Beecher's sorrow and pain, all written clear as day on his face while they watched Keller limp-step down the corridor. 

Tim called Sean up and asked him to meet at a local brewery on game night so that if things went south, he could blame communication issues on the raucous crowd. 

When Tim arrived, Sean had already ordered Tim's favorite beer, and Tim put a good dent in the bowl of pretzels at their table before Sean said, "I don't understand. I thought we were having a pretty good time."

"We are!" Tim shouted over the roar of the crowd. "We definitely are!"

"You're not --" Sean looked offended. "I thought you were dumping me."

"What?" Tim felt nauseated. "Dumping you? No, uhh. No."

"Okay so --" 

"Why would I dump you?" Tim blinked. "How stupid would that be."

Sean's mouth closed and then opened. He pointed at Tim, then took a few long pulls off his beer. "You left me a message saying that we need to talk. You wanted to meet in public. You chose a loud, chaotic place with _bouncers_ at the doors; Timmy, you're killing me here."

"Let's leave then," Tim said, impulsively, thrilling inside at Sean's use of the nickname. "It was supposed to be a surprise celebration but -- you're right, it's too noisy here." 

They made it to the parking lot before Tim couldn't stand it any longer. Grabbing hold of Sean's hand, he tugged Sean closer, kissing him, even as Sean's expression stayed confused. Tim pulled back regretfully. "Shit, I messed up."

"Nothing's messed up, but I am wondering where your head's at."

"Okay, okay. Here. Just. Here." Steering them underneath a street light, Tim reached into his messenger bag and withdrew a thin folder. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Sean opened the folder and studied its contents, flipping back and forth through the pages, tilting the folder sometimes for better light.

Tim felt like he was going to burst out of his skin. "It's all there... sir. The negotiation checklist, the questionnaire, a final draft of our contract, that other clause part you asked for, the -- the bondage one. And, uh, I'm ready to sign it. Now. If you are too."

Sean looked up from the paperwork and his expression was no longer confused. Stepping forward, he wrapped his hand around the scruff of Tim's neck and pulled him close, hard enough that Tim's face was smooshed into Sean's chest. Sean's other arm encircled Tim and they stood in the circle of light from the streetlamp, hugging.

"Never cease to surprise me, buddy," Sean said, finally, and Tim grinned against his shirt. 

1.

Dinner went well; Sean drove them to a town about twenty minutes away to try out a new bistro, and they both ordered steaks, and they both had wine. Sean ordered the bottle while Tim sat there open-mouthed.

"You're gonna catch flies," Sean said after the waiter had left, rolling his eyes. "I can like beer _and_ wine, it's not that weird."

"I know that," Tim said. "Sorry, I -- I guess I have a lot to learn about you."

The look that Sean shot across the table was so heated that Tim felt his cheeks flush, and he gripped the sides of his seat so he didn't get knocked back by the blast. 

Tim tried his best to stick to the rule about no work talk. They bickered over the bill like always, and the banter continued in the car on the ride home. Sean surprised Tim again by parking the car and then walking Tim to his front door. 

"What a gentlemanly thing to do," Tim said, still feeling flirtatious. 

"'M not that gentle," Sean replied. He reached out and lightly shoved Tim back against the door. Tim was shocked into silence. He looked down at Sean's flat hand on his chest, casually holding Tim there, and not letting Tim move away. 

Tim's eyebrows rose but he still couldn't get any words out, and in a sudden rush of understanding, he realized that his dick was hard in his pants and they hadn't even kissed yet. He glanced down to where Sean's pants tented, too. "Oh," he said, though it sounded more like a moan.

"I'd say we have a lot to learn about each other," Sean said, crowding closer. "How 'bout we start with a kiss?"  


**Author's Note:**

> Wish 5  
> Request 1:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Tim McManus/Sean Murphy  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: dominance  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: No non-con or dub-con, as explicit as the writer wants to make it  
> Story/Art/Either: Story
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://oz-magi.livejournal.com/171774.html) for Magi 2019.  
> 


End file.
